Foolish To Think
by Aishiteruitachi
Summary: Itachi when he first joined Akatsuki, has a disagreement with Orochimaru. my first ever story, constructive critisism is very much Appreciated!


It was dark to dark for his liking, as the thirteen year old missing nin walked through the twisting, turning tunnels of the A

It was dark to dark for his liking, as the thirteen year old missing nin walked through the twisting, turning tunnels of the Akatsuki hideout. As the walked he let his mind wander, back to events of several days ago. The death, the blood, the hate and the hurt. It made his heart pang with guilt but it had to be done there was no alternative.

He came to halt at a large wooden door, simply staring at it for a moments he then opened it. He was greeted by the menacing stares of his fellow Akatsuki. It sickened him what these people do, there presence made his skin crawl. How could these, theses… people (if you could even consider then as that) possibly live with themselves so seemingly carefree as all the terrible deeds they have done, they betrayed there village without a second thought. When he had to live with what he had done forever, it will never stop haunting him.

The meeting had begun, Leader-sama was giving out the missions. Itachi kept his head downward, avoiding all contact with the other members. Paranoid, that's what he was, he was sure he would be found out, he would get caught, and if that happened then his village would almost certainly perish under the power of Akatsuki.

And that Snake Sannin, he was the worst. Itachi reserved a special kind of hate for him. Orochimaru came from the same village as itachi after all the had betrayed them. Betrayal was the one thing Itachi could not stand. That wasn't all through, oh no, that disgrace of a Sannin had practised Jutsu's that made his stomach crawl to the point that Itachi can't eat for a week after just thinking about it. But he was sure that he knew, that he knew everything. The truth about the Clan, about my mission, about the ruse, and about Sasuke. He could see it every time he looked at him, it was there in his sinful eyes.

He glances up to have his gaze caught by the very person he had been thinking about. The sannins long tongue came out to lick at his lips before they slowly curled upwards into a sickening smile. Narrowing his eyes just a fraction at the fellow Akatsuki Itachi had to use an immense amount of concentration not the run at him and put a fist in his face.

Unable to take it much more Itachi turned back to leader so he could be informed of his mission with Kisame.

Later that evening, the Akatsuki were packed a ready to leave for there missions. Itachi was sitting upon a rather large rock out side the entrance pondering. When he felt a presence, and it was him, no doubt about it.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave me alone_ thought Itachi as the sannin's Chakra grew stronger still, until…

"Itachi-kun, what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be getting ready for your mission?" Orochimaru asked in a mock concerned tone, talking to him as if he was inferior, a child. He knew it wound him up.

"Thank you for your concern Orochimaru, but I have already packed for my mission I am simply waiting for Kisame-san" he spoke indifferently, but an emotion far from it was swimming around his chest.

"I was only asking Itachi-kun, and there's no need to be so tense" he answered back, sitting down next to Itachi, causing him to shiver. He hated the way he ended his name with a kun.

When Itachi simply remained silent, the snake sannin decided to turn the conversation another way, since no one else was around why not try now.

"You have a beautiful body Itachi-kun, you must look after it very well" he waited for a reply, one of confusion, shock, fear, anger, disgust? But he got none. Itachi simply remained silent as he watched the sun set on the horizon. Of course Itachi new all about what Orochimaru was referring to, he simply wanted to steal his body, so he could gain the sharigan.

This idea did repulse Itachi no end, no doubt about it, but he wasn't about let that vulgar sannin know that. He knew orochimaru would never get his body he could take him on. He was after all an Uchiha and a powerful one at that. But Itachi didn't feel like kicking the crap out of sannins at the moment. So best to act indifferent about the whole situation.

"It will be mine one day, you know that don't you Itachi-Kun" he said it sweetly almost as if he were an uncle giving his favourite nephew extra pocket money, and telling him to keep it a secret. "And there isn't a thing you can do to stop me."

Again Itachi said nothing instead thinking, _let him believe what he wants he can stay deluded for all I care. He'll realise his mistake soon enough. _

Orochimaru was getting slightly irritated with the lack of replies he was getting from the younger Shinobi. So he decided to play out his conversation a little differently.

"Do you not care about the fact that you have only months maybe even weeks before I take your body, soul and Sharingan" he asked

Finally Itachi spoke letting only the tiniest amount of emotion trickle out, "you make me sick, you can never beat me, and there is no way you can convince me to give in to you willingly."

Orochimaru smirked at that, he leaned in closer to whisper into Itachi ear "you, maybe not, but your dear Sssasuke-kun that maybe another story"

At these words Itachi eyes widened in shock as he snapped his head towards the sannin.

_He knows… HE KNOWS!_ Itachi started to panic all composure gone now; Orochimaru knows that he still cares about his otouto. He could get at Sasuke, he's not strong enough to hold of the Sannin, and then Panic quickly turned to anger.

"You…" he hissed out menacingly at Orochimaru as they both slowly stood, Itachi had his Sharingan blazing, his face twisted in a fierce glare, his eyes wide with pure fury.

In one fluid motion before Orochimaru could even widen his eyes in shock, Itachi had jumped up, pulled out his Katana and brought it down swiftly upon his hand. Slicing it off and sending it spinning through the air, leaving a trawl of blood behind it. It landed in the shallow water below, the ring upon it shined as it reflected the setting sun.

Orochimaru gasped and clutched his wrist as Itachi jumped back out of the sannins reach, landing in a crouched position on another large rock. He held his Katana aloft as he glared daggers at his enemy.

"…Are never to touch my brother, never to speak to him, never to look at him, and if you do I shall know, and I will make it my personal goal to make you pay even if it kills me!" he finished his sentence quickly in a dark deadly voice that told the sannin that it was no empty threat.

Orochimaru regained his composure, with the exception that he was missing a hand, "why should I fear you Itachi, once I have your brothers Sharingan there will be no one to stop me, not even you"

"You are foolish to believe that Sasuke would ever just let you take his body, he is stronger than you know" even though he said this with such confidence and power, he was far from positive that it was true.

"You'll know soon enough Itachi-kun" he smirked menacingly at him as he backed away towards his fallen hand "I have my ways of coaxing other shinobi to do my bidding, and I'm sure your brother will be no different" he picked up his hand and turned back to the Uchiha still in the crouched position.

"Your wrong Orochimaru my otouto is very different, and more like me than you think, and because you can not see that it will be your downfall" Itachi called down to Orochimaru as he walked away.

"Think what you want Itachi-kun your brother will join me and I will have the Sharingan!"

Itachi stood upon the rock until the sannin was no longer in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief. Even though no one would admit it, including himself, Itachi knew Sasuke. More than anyone does, and that Sasuke would never give in. after all it's no just looks that they share, it's attitude as well, and everyone should know that Uchiha's are very, very stubborn when it comes to matters of pride. Both Itachi and sasuke where no exceptions to this.

So what maybe Orochimaru could convince Sasuke to join him, maybe he could get one of those damned curse marks on him, and maybe it just might blow up in his face.

_Oh well,_ _maybe I can work this situation to my advantage, _thought Itachi as the started to walk calmly back into the Akatsuki lair to explain to everyone where Sasori's partner had gone all of a sudden. _Besides it would be quite interesting to see what happens. _


End file.
